Dracos Geschichte
by 19Daydreamer92
Summary: Unter Reinblütern.  Dracos Leben in der Harry Potter Welt.
1. Prolog

So. Hier jetzt also der Prolog zu Dracos Geschichte.

Figuren, Handlungsorte und alles andere, was ihr sonst noch so aus den HP Büchern kennt, gehören alle JKR. Der Rest ist von mir dazu gedichtet.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Prolog

Eine kalte Brise wehte durch die Straßen von Godrics Hollow und wirbelte das Laub auf, als sieben maskierte Gestalten mit langen schwarzen Umhängen auf das Haus zusteuerten, welches die meisten Menschen nicht einmal wahrnahmen. Der Führer der kleinen Gruppe stieß rücksichtslos das kleine Gartentor auf und marschierte durch den Vorgarten, die Haustür im Visier.

Seine Begleiter positionierten sich vor dem Zaun. Keiner von ihnen wagte ein Wort zu sprechen. Nicht etwa aus Angst, sondern weil jeder Einzelne von ihnen wusste, was nun geschehen würde.

So kaltblütig sie auch alle taten und nicht einmal ihren Vertrautesten ihre innersten Gefühle offenbarten, waren einige von ihnen am Ende doch nicht.

Sicher, jeder der Anwesenden hatte mehr als ein Menschenleben, und davon hauptsächlich jene von Muggeln, auf dem Gewissen. Doch konnten sie diese Tat, deren sie heute Nacht Zeugen wurden, wirklich verantworten? Einfach mit ansehen, wie ein weiteres unschuldiges Leben zertrümmert wurde? Nur, weil eine dahergelaufene, selbsternannte Wahrsagerin eine sehr wage Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hatte?

Nein, das konnten sie nicht. Manche von ihnen hätten diese Tat am liebsten verhindert. Doch konnten – wollten sie sich nicht wehren. Für sie stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel. Und so hörten sie einfach weg, als der Anführer das Haus betrat, ein Mann seiner Frau, in purer Angst um seine Familie, etwas zurief und der erste Lichtblitz die Nacht in grünes Licht tauchte.

Eine der maskierten Gestalten entfernte sich möglichst beiläufig von der Gruppe, gefolgt von einer weiteren.

Im Haus schrie eine Frau und flehte verzweifelt um das Leben ihres Kindes. Auch ihre Stimme wurde von einem grünen Lichtblitz erstickt.

„Es ist vorbei, richtig, Lucius? Sie hat sich geweigert und er hat sie umgebracht", sagte der Erste und blieb stehen.

„Ja, Severus, sie ist tot", sagte Lucius tonlos.

Kurz überlegte er, wie es wäre, wenn der Dunkle Lord seinen Sohn, und nicht den der Potters auserwählt hätte. Doch so schnell ihn dieser düstere Gedanke überfiel, verjagte er ihn auch wieder. Es ging hier nicht um Draco. Merlin sei Dank.

Es war totenstill. Einzig die Schreie eines kleinen Kindes durchbrachen die klare Nachtluft.

Lucius wollte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, besann sich dann doch eines Besseren. Sie beide durften keine Gefühle zeigen. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Auch wenn der Schmerz seines Freundes ihn noch so quälte.

„Severus, ich …"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, ähnlich einer Explosion lies die Beiden zusammenfahren. Erneut flutete grünes Licht die Nacht. Doch war es diesmal intensiver, beinahe schon blendend.

Kurz darauf war es wieder dunkel, doch diesmal völlig still. Zu still. Der Maskierte, der am nächsten am Zaun gestanden hatte, rannte auf die Ruine zu, gefolgt von den restlichen fünf.

Zwischen dem Schutt lag ein kleiner Junge, der schrie, was seine Stimmbänder hergaben und neben ihm, unter einem zersplitterten Schrank begraben, waren die Leichen zweier Menschen zu erkennen. Eine Frau, höchstwahrscheinlich die Mutter des Kindes, und neben ihr die kläglichen Überreste eines Mannes, der erstaunlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlange hatte.

„Meister! My Lord!", jammerte eine Frauenstimme. Eine der Schwarzgekleideten löste sich aus der Menge und kniete sich weinend neben den Schlangenmenschen. „My Lord, so sagt doch etwas!"

„Lass gut sein, Schwester. Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun", sagte ein Mann und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf.

„Bringen wir es zu Ende, was er angefangen hat?", fragte ein anderer.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich weiß nicht, über welche Macht der Junge verfügt, aber wenn der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten durch ihn gestorben ist, dann hat einer von uns erst recht keine Chance."

„Verdammt nochmal, jetzt lasst das Kind endlich Kind sein! Die Auroren werden sich bald hier einfinden, also machen wir besser, dass wir von hier verschwinden und kein Wort hierüber! Zu niemanden!"

Nur widerwillig lies sich die Frau von ihrem Meister entfernen, doch bald darauf verschwanden die schwarzen Gestalten nacheinander in der Dunkelheit.

Für viele war der Krieg seit diesem Tage gewonnen, doch in Wahrheit war dies erst der Anfang vom Ende. Die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

* * *

So viel erst mal dazu. Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann lasst doch einfach einen kleinen Kommentar da. Wenn nicht dann dürft ihr das trotzdem machen und wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass ich besser damit aufhören sollte, werde ich euch auch nicht den Kopf abreißen.


	2. In der Winkelgasse

Hallo ihr da draußen!

Hier geht es nun endlich weiter mit dem ersten Kapitel, das eindeutig vielsagender ist als der Prolog. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**1. In der Winkelgasse**

Zehn Jahre waren vergangen, seit dem der Dunkle Lord seiner Macht beraubt wurde. Zehn Jahre voller Gerichtsprozesse, Verurteilungen, Verleugnung, Freisprechungen und Verrat.

Doch Lucius Malfoy hatte es geschafft, sich und seine Familie zu schützen. Das Ministerium war wirklich blind. Es hatte unschuldige Verfolgt und nach Askaban bringen lassen und die wirklichen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen. Zumindest einen Teil von ihnen. Andere, wie zum Beispiel die Lestranges, hatten offenkundig damit geprahlt, dass sie zu den Todessern gehörten. Sie empfanden es als Ehre und waren sich sicher, dass ihr Handeln eines Tages belohnt werden würde. Denn eines stand für sie fest. Irgend wann würde er die Macht wieder an sich reißen. Und dann würden sie mit an der Spitze der Herrschaft stehen.

Eines jedoch hatten sie nicht bedacht. In Askaban waren sie wertloser als Muggel.

„Vater, kaufst du mir heute in der Winkelgasse einen Besen?"

Lucius Malfoy sah über den Rand des _Tagespropheten_ hinweg, über den Frühstückstisch zu seinem Sohn und hob eine Augenbraue. Auf diese Frage hatte er schon seit dem Tag gewartet, als _Rennbesen im Test_ über das allerneuste Besenmodell berichtete. Sein Sohn hatte nur noch auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um seinen Vater darauf anzusprechen.

„Nein, Draco, du hast bereits einen Besen."

Er wollte konsequent bleiben. Hin und wieder musste er seinen Sohn einfach zeigen, dass er nicht immer alles haben konnte, was er wollte.

„Ja, einen alten _Komet 2- 60_. Der ist doch neben dem _Nimbus 2000_ schon nahezu antik."

„Ich sagte _nein_, Draco!"

Narzissa Malfoy, welche ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß, musterte die Beiden über ihre Teetasse hinweg, hielt sich aber aus dem Gespräch raus. Das Thema Rennbesen gehörte eindeutig in den Erziehungsbereich ihres Mannes.

„Aber ich brauche wirklich einen neuen Besen", versuchte es die jüngere Ausgabe von Lucius weiter.

„Du wirst dich dieses Jahr mit den Schulbesen zufrieden geben müssen, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Und für die Weihnachtsferien reicht dein Komet völlig aus."

Draco sah seinen Vater an, als hätte dieser gesagt, dass ihm ein rosa Kleid durchaus stehen würde.

„Sagtest du gerade _Schulbesen_?"

„Ja, genau das sagte ich."

„Vater, das sind Shooting Stars! Die haben Schlagseite, sind schwer von Begriff, ruckeln und fliegen überall hin, nur nie in die Richtung, wo sie sollen. Da kann ich mich ja auch gleich von einem der Türme stürzen! Kann ich nicht wenigstens den Komet …"

„Ich sagte nein, Draco!"

Draco wusste, wann er einen Kampf verloren hatte. Aber ein verlorener Kampf bedeutete noch lange nicht das Ende des Krieges. Das hatte er von seinem Vater gelernt.

Eine halbe Stunde später lief Draco mit seinen Eltern die Winkelgasse entlang. Er war nicht das erste Mal hier. Sein Vater nahm ihn öfters mit, wenn er zu Gringotts, in die Apotheke oder zu Borgin & Burke's in der Nokturngasse wollte. Voller schwarz-magischer Utensilien, angefangen bei herkömmlichen Totenköpfen und Menschenknochen bis hin zu einer todbrin genden Opalhalskette, war dieser Laden für Draco das Faszi nierendste überhaupt, wenn man einmal von _Qualität für Quidditch_ absah.

Quidditch war das, mit dem man Draco beinahe immer bestechen konnte. Bereits mit drei Jahren hatte er auf seinem erste Spielzeugbesen die Hallen von Malfoy Manor unsicher gemacht. Auch wenn dieser Besen eine maximale Flughöhe von gerade einmal einen Meter erreichen konnte. Neunzig Prozent aller Bücher in seinem Zimmer handelten von Quidditch und über seinem Bett prangte das Emblem der Ballycastle Bats. Sein Vater musste mit ihm zu jedem Spiel dieser Mannschaft gehen. Und das hieß wirklich zu jedem.

Umso mehr juckte es ihn jetzt, an dem Schaufenster von _Qualität für Quidditch_ vorbei zu gehen, an dem sich einige Kinder angesammelt hatten um den neuen _Nimbus 2000_ zu betrachten. Er konnte sich ihre neidischen Gesichter vorstellen, wenn sein Vater ihm diesen Besen kaufen würde. Doch dieser steuerte ge radewegs an dem Geschäft vorbei, auf die Buchhandlung Flourish & Blotts zu.

Zugegeben, die Bücher dort waren auch äußerst interessant, einige zumindest, aber der Laden seines Begehrens lag nun einmal auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Vater, wenn du die Bücher kaufst, könnte ich mich nicht währenddessen in einem anderen Laden etwas umsehen?"

Sein Vater blieb nicht einmal stehen, um ihm zu antworten. „Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig darüber, dass ich dir keinen neuen Rennbesen kaufen werde."

„Ich möchte mich doch nur etwas in dem Laden umsehen."

„Das Problem besteht darin, dass du unter _umsehen_ etwas anderes verstehst als ich. Außerdem habe ich nachher noch eine Konferenz mit den Schulräten. Wir haben also nicht ewig Zeit."

Keine Zeit. Diese zwei Worte bekam Draco in den Wochen vor Schuljahres beginn in Hogwarts immer öfter zu hören. Was auch immer sie da zu beraten hatten, es schien wichtig zu sein.

„Narzissa, würdest du mit Draco schon einmal zu _Madam Malkins_ und _Ollivanders_ gehen? Wir sehen uns dann in der Apotheke." Und weg war er.

Während der junge Malfoy neben seiner Mutter her die Winkelgasse entlang trottete, kam ihn wieder in den Sinn, dass er heute endlich seinen ersten Zauberstab bekommen würde. Dieser Gedanke vertrieb den Nimbus sofort aus seinem Kopf. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf _Ollivanders_ zu, doch seine Mutter bremste ihn bereits vor _Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ aus.

„Also, Draco, ich werde mich schon einmal nach einem Zauberstab für dich umsehen solange du dir deine Umhänge anpassen lässt. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du vorbeikommen."

Das war doch jetzt nicht ihr Ernst. Jetzt suchte seine Mutter auch noch einen Zauberstab für ihn heraus. Er machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe zu widersprechen. Wenn seine Eltern einmal etwas beschlossen hatten, waren sie nur schwer umzustimmen.

Draco hatte kaum die Ladentür hinter sich geschlossen, als ihn auch schon eine Hexe mit extremer überbreite fragte: „Hogwarts, mein Lieber?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten platzierte sie ihn auf einem Schemel im hinteren Teil des Ladens, stülpte einen viel zu großen Umhang über ihn und begann mit Nadeln die richtige Länge abzustecken.

„Melissa, kannst du hier einmal kurz weiter machen?", rief der überdimensionale Wackelpudding als die Ladentür ein weiteres Mal aufging und wackelte erneut nach vorn, wobei es Draco ein Rätsel war, wie sie es schaffte mit ihren weit schwingenden Hüften nichts umzuwerfen. Ein schmächtiger Junge mit schwarzen zerzausten Haaren betrat das Geschäft und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Pudding ihm ins Wort fiel. „Hogwarts, mein Lieber?" Auch er hatte keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, wurde kurzer Hand auf einen Stuhl neben Draco gestellt und in einen schwarzen Umhang gestopft. War das irgendein krankhaftes Ritual, was sie da vollzog?

Nun ja vielleicht sollte er etwas geistreiche Konversation betreiben, denn anscheinend würde er die nächsten Jahre mit dem Jungen neben sich die Schulbank drücken müssen. Da war es immer ratsam, wenn man wusste, mit wem man es zu tun hatte.

„Hallo. Auch Hogwarts?" begann er das Gespräch und versuchte dabei nicht allzu interessiert zu klingen, was er ja eigentlich auch nicht war.

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort.

Na gut. Wenn dieser Junge nicht reden wollte, musste Draco eben selbst das Gespräch ins rollen bringen.

„Mein Vater ist nebenan und kauft die Bücher und Mutter ist ein paar Läden weiter und sucht nach Zauberstäben. Danach werde ich sie Mitschleifen und mir einen Rennbesen aussu chen. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum Erstklässler keinen eigenen haben dürfen. Ich glaube, ich gehe meinen Vater so lange auf die Nerven, bis er mir einen kauft und schmuggel ihn dann irgendwie rein. Hast du denn deinen eigenen Besen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn an, als würde Draco ihn an ein blondes Schwein erinnern.

„Nein."

Merlin, dieser Junge war ja sehr gesprächig.

„Spielst du überhaupt Quidditch?"

Draco hätte stundenlang über dieses Thema reden können, sein gesprächiges Gegenüber jedoch hatte dafür nur ein einziges Wort.

„Nein."

Na gut, dann musste er es eben anders versuchen. Schule war eigentlich immer ein Thema über das man reden konnte.

„Aber ich. Vater sagt, es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich nicht ausgewählt werde, um für mein Haus zu spielen. Und ich muss sagen, er hat Recht. Weißt du schon, in welches Haus du kommst?"

„Nein."

War das denn die Möglichkeit? Wie konnte ein Mensch nur über einen so begrenzten Wortschatz verfügen. Aber so schnell gab ein Draco Malfoy nicht auf.

„Na ja. Eigentlich weiß es keiner, wo er hinkommt, aber ich weiß, dass ich in Slytherin sein werde. Unsere ganze Familie war da. Stell dir vor, du kommst nach Hufflepuff. Ich glaube, ich würde abhauen, du nicht?"

„Hm."

_Hm_? Sie sprachen, oder besser, Draco sprach hier über entscheidende Begebenheiten, welche für den Stand in der Zaubererwelt äußerst ausschlaggebend waren und ihm fiel nichts besseres als _Hm_ ein? Na ja. Immerhin hatte er seinen Wortschatz um ein ganzes Wort erweitert, wobei sich Draco nicht einmal sicher war, ob _Hm_ überhaupt als Wort existierte.

Auf einmal fand er ein neues Gesprächsthema, denn sein Blick fiel auf einen extrem hässlichen übergroßen Mann, der vor dem Schaufenster stand und mit zwei Eistüten winkte.

„Ach herrje. Schau dir mal diesen Mann an."

Endlich schien der Junge die Gebrauchsanweisung zum Sprechen wiedergefunden zu haben, denn er sagte gleich zwei ganze Sätze.

„Das ist Hagrid. Er arbeitet in Hogwarts."

Merlin, der kurze war ja doch richtig gesprächig.

„Oh. Ich hab von ihm gehört. Er ist ein Knecht oder so was, nicht wahr?"

„Er ist der Wildhüter."

Was sollte denn das jetzt? Wagte er es etwa zu widersprechen? Aber na gut. Wenn er sich jetzt endlich zum Reden entschieden hatte, wollte Draco ihn nicht ausbremsen.

„Ja, genau. Ich habe gehört, dass er eine Art Wilderer ist. Er lebt in einer Hütte auf dem Schulgelände, betrinkt sich des öfteren, versucht zu zaubern und steckt am Ende sein Bett in Brand."

„Ich halte ihn für brillant", sagte er kühl.

Wie bitte? Hatte er da eben richtig gehört? Brillant? Wo war bitteschön dieses Ungetüm brillant? Draco konnte ein hämisches Grinsen nicht wirklich verbergen.

„Tatsächlich." Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. So langweilig war es hier doch nicht. „Warum ist er mit dir zusammen? Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Sie sind tot", sagte der Schwarzhaarige in einem Tonfall, welcher das Gespräch lieber beenden würde. Für Draco jedoch begann es jetzt erst richtig interessant zu werden, denn in der Zaubererwelt starb man nicht einfach so.

„Oh, tut mir leid." Machte es eigentlich nicht, aber egal. „Aber sie gehörten zu uns, oder?"

„Sie war eine Hexe und er ein Zauberer, falls du das meinst."

Natürlich meinte er das. Was sollte er denn sonst meinen. Ob sie ebenfalls gegen Kinder aus magischen Familien waren? Ja. Warum eigentlich nicht. Wer genau war er denn? Zumindest niemand aus einer ihm bekannten Familie.

„Ich halte überhaupt nichts davon, die Anderen aufzunehmen. Du etwa? Die sind einfach anders erzogen worden, als wir und gehören eben nicht dazu. Stell dir vor, manche von ihnen wissen nicht einmal von Hogwarts, bevor sie ihren Brief bekommen. Ich meine, die alten Zaubererfamilien sollten unter sich bleiben. Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?"

Sein Gesprächspartner wollte eben antworten, als der Pudding zu seinen Füßen ihn zuvor kam. „So, das war's mein Lieber"

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, nehme ich an", sagte Draco betont gelangweilt, doch der Junge sprang einfach von seinem Stuhl und eilte aus dem Laden, weg von Draco, als ob er eine Menschen fressende Riesenspinne wäre. Das war ja nun mehr als unfreundlich. Ihr Gespräch war noch nicht beendet. Für wen hielt der sich eigentlich. Harry Potter persönlich?

Endlich wurde auch die Hexe, die an seinem Umhang herumgestochert hatte, fertig. Er beeilte sich zu _Ollivanders_ zu kommen um noch ein Wörtchen bei seinem Zauberstab mitentscheiden zu können. Nach fünfzehn Minuten verließ er zusammen mit seiner Mutter den Laden, in welchem sich Zauberstäbe bis unter die Decke stapelten. Im Gepäck einen Zauberstab aus Weißdornholz mit Einhornhaar als Kernsubstanz.

Weiter ging es zur Apotheke, wo sie auf seinen Vater trafen, der ebenfalls eben dort angekommen war. Hier roch es schon fast so wie im Keller eines Freundes seines Vaters, welcher in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Gleich neben der Tür stand ein Bottich mit Aalaugen aber was Draco mehr interessierte, war ein Mann mit strähnigen langen Haaren, welcher vor einem riesigen Regal mit unzähligen Tüten stand und einem Mädchen, welches ungefähr Dracos Alter hatte, eine Tüte mit blauen ge trockneten Blumen vor die Nase hielt.

„Und was ist das hier?", fragte er.

„Eisenhut, auch als Wolfswurz bekannt. Wird für den Wolfsbanntrank verwendet. Wenn Werwölfe diesen Trank drei Tage vor ihrer Verwandlung einnehmen, verlieren sie bei Vollmond nicht den Verstand."

„Kluges Mädchen", lobte der Vater, beinahe im selben Moment, als Draco freudig „Linn!" ausrief.

„Draco!" Die Ermahnung seines Vaters kam wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Wie benimmst du dich denn!"

Der junge Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen, dann korrigierte er betont höflich, „Guten Tag Professor Snape, Eileen."

Der Mann erwiderte den Gruß während Linn versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Wie ich sehe, Lucius, versucht ihr euren Sohn immer noch Manieren beizubringen."

„Wie ich sehe, Severus, scheiterst du bei deiner Tochter immer noch kläglich."

„Da liegst du falsch. Ich habe es nie wirklich versucht. Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Daddy, können wir raus spielen gehen", unterbrach Linn indem sie ihren Vater am Umhang zog.

„Wie oft soll ich dir das heute noch sagen, Eileen, wir haben keine Zeit."

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du nicht aus dem Haus gekommen bist."

„Ich wäre eher aus dem Haus gekommen, wenn du nicht mein Labor gesprengt hättest."

„Also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nehme ich die Kinder und wir machen uns einen schönen Tag während ihr eurer Arbeit nachgeht", schaltete Narzissa sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich denke, dass ist keine Gute Idee", sagten beide Väter gleichzeitig. Lucius konnte sich nur allzu gut an den Zustand von Severus Haus erinnern, als sie für ein Wochenende verreisen wollten und Draco bei Severus gelassen hatten. Es grenzte geradezu an ein Wunder, dass die Mauern überhaupt noch standen. Seine Frau konnte dies nicht wissen, da er Draco allein abgeholt hatte und dieses Thema von beiden Männern totgeschwiegen wurde.

„Narzissa, dass ist nett gemeint, aber leider werde ich gleich in Hogwarts bleiben, da ich noch einiges für meinen Unterricht vorbereiten muss und ich kann Eileen nicht die restlichen Tage unbeaufsichtigt allein zu Hause lassen. Es besteht auch keine Möglichkeit, dass sie nachkommen kann, da der Hogwarts-Express erst am ersten September fährt und apparieren so wie Flohnetzwerk ist in der Schule nicht möglich."

„Eileen kann doch auch die verbleibenden Ferientage bei uns verbringen und dann mit Draco im Hogwarts-Express fahren. Dann könntest du in aller Ruhe deinen Unterricht vorbereiten", redete Narzissa weiter.

Beide Kinder sahen ihre Väter mit großen Augen an.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass Malfoy Manor noch steht, wenn du in Hogwarts angekommen bist, Eileen", fragte Severus seine Tochter und versuchte mit Hilfe von Legilimentik ihre Gedanken zu lesen, nur leider hatte er selbst ihr Okklumentik beigebracht und so beherrschte sie es beinahe schon so gut wie er, ihren Geist zu verschließen. Um genau zu sein, schaffte sie es schon vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, ohne sich wirklich darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Habe ich jemals etwas mit Absicht kaputt gemacht, Daddy?"

Nein, dass hatte sie wirklich nicht. Allerdings hatte sie auch nicht vorgehabt, morgens um fünf sein Labor zu sprengen. In Hogwarts würde er allerdings schon so genug zu erledigen haben. Da konnte er nicht noch rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpassen. In den letzten Jahren war sie noch auf ein Vorschulinternat gegangen, aber das war dieses Jahr nicht mehr möglich.

„Na gut", sagte er schließlich. „Solange Narzissa und Lucius nichts dagegen haben, kannst du die restlichen Ferientage auf Malfoy Manor verbringen."

Aller Augen richteten sich auf Lucius. „Es war dein Vorschlag, Narzissa, und da ich in diesen Tagen eher selten zu Hause sein werde, übernimmst du die volle Verantwortung."

„Lucius, es sind Kinder und keine Dementoren. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr euch so anstellt. Am ersten September werden die beiden im Hogwarts-Express sitzen und unser Haus wird auch noch stehen."

Die Kinder jauchzten vor Freude, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Vätern und trabten wie zwei brave Engel vor Narzissa aus der Apotheke in Richtung _Florean Fortescue's Eissalon._

„Du hast eine sehr mutige Frau, weißt du das?", sagte sagte Severus, legte das Tütchen Eisenhut zu den anderen Trankzutaten, die er für seinen Unterricht benötigte, und bezahlte mehrere goldene Galeonen, Silbersickel und kupferne Knuts.

„Ich habe ihr nie von dem Zustand deines Hauses berichtet, als ich Draco damals abgeholt hatte."

„Das erklärt alles."

„Oh ja." Lucius nickte und kaufte die Zutaten, die Draco in der ersten Klasse benötigen würde.

Du kannst mir gern eine Rechnung schicken, nachdem du alle Schäden entdeckt hast."

„In diesem Fall würde ich mir gleich ein neues Haus kaufen. Das würde den Preis um einiges senken."

* * *

Das war also das erste richtige Chapter und ich hätte echt nichts dagegen, wenn ihr mir einfach mal eure Meinung geigt. (Falls es mit dem Geigen probleme geben sollte, könnt ihr auch einfach auf das Feld da unten klicken.)


	3. Bei den Malfoys

Habt ihr auch manchmal das Gefühl, dass euch die Technik zum Narren hält? Wenn ja, dann habt ihr vielleicht so eine kleine Vorahnung, wie es mir in den letzten Wochen bei dem Versuch ergangen ist, auf FF etwas zu posten. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen geht es seit heute wieder, auch ohne, dass ich die Texte umspeichern muss.

Ich für meinen Teil werde jetzt aufhören von Dingen zu schreiben, die euch eh nicht interessieren. Hier kommt jetzt das neue Kapitel „Bei den Malfoys"  
vs

* * *

**Bei den Malfoys**

Narzissa sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie Draco und Eileen glückselig ihre Eisbecher verdrückten. Sie selbst aß keinen, da sie ihre Hüften schon wieder als viel zu breit empfand.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich niemals mit dem Kind eines Halbbluts auf die Straße gewagt, denn in ihren Augen waren diese Missgeburten nicht besser als jedes Schlammblut und gerade einmal so viel Wert wie ein Muggel, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch. Lieber hätte sie nie mehr in ihrem Leben auch nur einen einfachen Zauber ausgesprochen und als Squib gelebt. Aber bei Eileen war das etwas Anderes. Sie konnte letzten Endes nichts dafür, dass ihre Großmutter die Ehre ihrer Familie mit Füßen getreten hatte und da ihre Mutter eine Reinblüterin war, konnte man darüber hinwegsehen. Immerhin war ihr Vater einer der ranghöchsten Todesser gewesen, hatte sich für eine reinblütige Frau entschieden und war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Bevor Eileen vor fünf Jahren zusammen mit Draco auf ein Vorschulinternat gekommen war, hatte sie ihr Zuhause in Malfoy Manor gehabt. Als das Mädchen ein halbes Jahr alt war, starb ihre Mutter im Krieg. Großeltern, zu denen sie hätte gehen können gab es weder auf der väterlichen, noch auf der mütterlichen Seite und so musste Severus wohl oder übel die Verantwortung für das Kind übernehmen, ob es ihm nun passte oder nicht. Diesem wiederum fehlten die nötige Zeit und die Erfahrung um ein Kind großzuziehen. Letzten Endes hatte Narzissa sich dazu bereit erklärt, Eileen aufzuziehen, während Severus fast das ganze Jahr über in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Ein Mädchen zu bekommen war schon immer ihr Traum gewesen, doch blieb es zu ihrem Bedauern nur bei Draco. Nicht, dass sie Draco jemals wieder hergeben würde, aber ein Mädchen war eben etwas anderes als ein Junge. Wenn dann in Hogwarts Ferienzeit war, verbrachte Eileen die meiste Zeit bei ihrem Vater, bis dieser wieder arbeiten musste.

-xXx-

Lucius schlief in dieser Nacht unruhig. Er war erst sehr spät nach Hause gekommen und hätte eigentlich fester als ein Toter schlafen müssen, aber ganz im Gegenteil. Erst nach zwei Stunden hatte er es geschafft, die Augen zu schließen. Warum machte er sich überhaupt solche Sorgen? Es waren doch nur zwei elfjährige Kinder. Sicher. Und eines davon hatte am Vortag das Labor seines Vaters gesprengt. Aber er hatte sein Labor abgeschlossen, wenn er nicht gerade selbst darin arbeitete. Er hatte es doch abgeschlossen, oder? Er schloss es doch immer ab. Aber was wenn nicht? Merlin, die Anwesenheit von Severus Tochter konnte einen den letzten Nerv rauben.

Ein lauter Knall hallte durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor und ließ die Diamanten an dem Kronleuchter über dem Bett von Lucius und Narzissa klirren.

Narzissa saß schlagartig Kerzengerade im Bett während ihr Mann bereits Richtung Tür eilte.

„Bitte nicht mein Labor!"

Kaum hatte Lucius die Tür geöffnet, flogen zwei raketenartige Geschosse an ihm vorbei.

„Guten Morgen, Vater!"

„Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy!"

Schockiert sah er den beiden Besenschweifen nach, die im Korridor hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden und eine erneuten Knall auslösten, lauter als der erste. Dies war jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu Lucius Stimme.

„DRACO MALFOY UND EILEEN SNAPE, KOMMT SOFORT HIER HER!"

Draco und Linn, deren muntere Partie Shuntbumps – ein Besenspiel, bei dem es darum ging seine Gegner vom Besen zu werfen – ungeplant unterbrochen wurde, landeten und sahen sich schuldbewusst an, bevor sie zu einem nicht gerade glücklich aussehende Lucius Malfoy zurück schlichen.

„Draco! Was in Merlins Namen treibt ihr da?", schrie er seinen Sohn an, kaum dass die beiden Kinder zum stehen gekommen waren.

„Entschuldige, Vater. Wir haben Shuntbumps gespielt und damit wir nicht auf den harten Boden fallen, haben wir explodierende Kissen unter uns gezau-"

Draco spürte die Hand seines Vaters, bevor er sie sah. Mit einem schallenden Klatschen landete sie in seinem Gesicht und hinterließ einen roten Abdruck von seinen Fingern und Draco fiel gegen die Wand. Linn duckte sich instinktiv weg und hob die Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Doch die Hand kam nicht. Stattdessen war die Stimme von Narzissa Malfoy zu hören.

„Lucius was soll das?"

Draco hob vorsichtig die Augen. Seine Mutter hatte sich schützend zwischen seinen Vater und Linn gestellt und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Lass mich los! Ich werde diesen Nervensägen Manieren beibringen!" Er versuchte ihr seinen Arm zu entwinden, doch sie hielt ihn weiterhin fest.

„Du kannst sie aber doch nicht einfach schlagen!"

„Mein Vater hat mich ebenfalls so erzogen und es hat mir keineswegs geschadet!"

„Ja, Lucius, dass sieht man", zischte sie ihn an und ließ seinen Arm los.

„Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen?"

„Die Kinder werden raus gehen und draußen weiterspielen, damit du nicht gestört wirst."

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!"

„Ich widerspreche dir nicht, ich äußere nur meine Meinung."

„Du bist meine Frau und hast mir zu gehorchen! Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt!"

„Draco, Eileen, geht raus."

„Mir scheint, nicht nur die Kinder haben vergessen, wer der Herr im Haus ist."

„Ich sagte: raus hier."

Draco, der sich eben aufgerappelt hatte, um sich zwischen seine Eltern zu stellen, wurde von Linn am Arm zurückgehalten.

„Geh, Draco", sagte seine Mutter erneut, während das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, den Tränen nah, an ihm zerrte.

„Bitte!"

Er rannte mit Linn die Treppen nach unten aus dem Haus, wo sie sich schluchzend ins Gras fallen ließ. Draco kniete sich neben sie, löste schweigend Zauberstab und Besen aus ihren Fingern und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, so wie seine Mutter es immer getan hatte, wenn sein Vater die Beherrschung verlor. Natürlich hatte Draco gewusst, dass sein Vater gern die Hand, gelegentlich auch einmal den Zauberstab, dazu nahm, um seine Erziehung durchzusetzen, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er dies auch bei Linn versuchen würde.

Als sie sich einigermaßen wider beruhigt hatte, richtete sie sich auf und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. „Warum macht er das? Warum schlägt er dich?"

„Warum nicht? Jeder Zauberer erzieht doch seine Kinder so. Du hast Pansys Vater noch nicht erlebt. Der greift gleich zum Zauberstab", sagte Draco und dachte daran, wie er, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle bei den Parkinsons Quidditch gespielt hatten und einer von ihnen versehentlich einen Klatscher durch ein Fenster hinein und das gegenüberliegende wieder hinaus getrieben hatten. Die zwei zerschlagenen Fensterscheiben waren das kleinere Übel, im Gegensatz zu den fünfzig Kristallgläsern, welche der Klatscher sauber vom Tisch geräumt hatte. Vorerst hatte das kleine Missgeschick keine Konsequenzen, doch von Pansy wusste Draco, dass sie den Cruciatus abbekommen hatte und die begehrten Quidditchbälle für den Rest des Jahres weggeschlossen wurden.

„Mein Vater hat mich nie geschlagen."

„Hat er nicht?"

Linn schüttelte den Kopf. „Höchstens angeschrien."

„Nicht mal, als du gestern sein Labor gesprengt hast?"

„Na ja, er war nicht gerade begeistert, als er herausfand, dass ich nach einer Alternative für dieses Erumpent-Explosiv-Sekret gesucht habe. Und um die benötigten Substanzen herauszufinden, brauchte ich erst mal etwas von diesem Zeug. Ich habe nur dummerweise nicht beachtet, dass ich dafür einen speziellen Kessel gebraucht hätte, also hat sich das Zeug durch denn Kesselboden gebrannt, ist runter getropft und den Rest kannst du dir ja denken."

„Warte", fiel ihr Draco ungläubig ins Wort. „Ihr habt Erumpent-Explosiv-Sekret einfach so in eurem Labor stehen?"

„Nein. Aber in einem abgeschlossenen Schrank in Daddys Arbeitszimmer." Linn griff in ihre Tasche, zog einen kleinen Schlüssel heraus und baumelte damit triumphierend vor Dracos Nase herum.

Ja, das war Linn wie er sie kannte. An allem interessiert, was auch nur im entferntesten mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte und immer versucht ihr Ziel unter allen Umständen zu erreichen.

Ein lautes Plopp ließ die beiden zusammenzucken. Ein kniehohes, extrem hässliches Geschöpf mit Augen so groß wie Klatscher, einer viel zu langen spitzen Nase und spitzen fledermausartigen Ohren verkörperte sich aus dem Nichts vor ihnen und begann sofort mit einer schrecklich piepsigen Stimme zu reden.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Dobby wollte Miss Snape und Mr Malfoy nicht erschrecken, Sir. Dobby wird sich zur Strafe dafür die Hände bügeln, Sir."

„Die Hände bügeln?", fragte Linn skeptisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja Miss. Aber wenn es Miss Snape lieber ist, kann Dobby sich auch die Ohren in der Herdklappe einklemmen, oder eine Lampe gegen seinen dummen Kopf hauen, oder …"

„Ist gut, Dobby, wir haben verstanden", warf Draco ein, wurde jedoch mit weiteren Bestrafungsvorschlägen übergangen.

„ … oder er kann sich ertränken, oder er kann auch alles zusammen machen, Miss. Miss Snape kann sich auch selbst eine Bestrafung für Dobby ausdenken."

„Dobby, ich möchte nicht, dass du dir weh tust", sagte Linn, verfehlte aber das eigentliche Ziel mit dieser Aussage.

„Oh, Miss Snape muss sich nicht um Dobby sorgen machen. Dobby bestraft sich dreimal am Tag, Miss."

Draco schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Dobby, du hast Linn falsch verstanden. Du hast uns nicht erschreckt", log Draco.

„Oh. Verzeihung, Mr Draco Malfoy, Sir. Dobby wird sich zur Strafe, dass er nicht richtig zugehört hat …"

„Dobby, warum bist du eigentlich hier?", unterbrach Draco ihn, bevor er sich noch weitere Bestrafungen ausdenken konnte.

„Dobby wurde von Mr Malfoy geschickt, um Mr Malfoy und Miss Snape zu sagen, dass das Frühstück aufgetragen wird, Sir."

„Sag ihm, dass wir heute sicherlich nicht mehr mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen werden."

„Ja, Sir."

„Ach, könntest du uns vielleicht noch etwas aus der Küche bringen."

„Sehr gern, Sir. Wünschen Mr Malfoy einen Besen, um Dobby für seine Dummheit zu bestrafen, Sir?"

„Ich dachte da eher an etwas Essbares."

„Soll Dobby zur Strafe eine Tüte Pfeffer essen, Sir?"

„Für uns, Dobby!" Merlin, diesen Hauselfen sollte man wirklich einmal für seine Dummheit bestrafen. So wenig Hirn konnte da doch gar nicht drin sein, bei so einem großen Kopf.

„Sehr gern Sir", quiekte der Hauself und verbeugte sich so tief, dass er seine Nase in den Boden bohrte. „Miss Snape, Mr Malfoy." Es ab ein Plopp und schon war der Elf nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Ihr habt einen äußerst … kreativen … Hauselfen", sagte Linn und sah auf die Stelle, an der Dobby verschwunden war.

„In letzter Zeit neigt er immer mehr zu Selbstmordgedanken, aber bis jetzt hat er noch keine Lösung gefunden, wie er weiterhin unserer Familie dienen kann, wenn er sich umgebracht hat."

„Apropos Selbstmord. Daddy wird sich umbringen, wenn er den nicht zurück bekommt", sagte Linn und hob den Schlüssel, welchen sie vorhin bei Dobbys Erscheinen vor Schreck ins Gras geworfen hatte, auf. „Er hat ihn gestern wie verrückt gesucht und ich hab erst am Abend gemerkt, dass ich ihn noch in einer Hosentasche hatte. Wenn der Schlüssel nicht bald wieder auftaucht, hat Daddy bis zum Schuljahresbeginn den Verstand verloren, weil er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas verlegt hat."

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kannst du dir Archie ausleihen"; sagte Draco und stand auf.

Linn griff nach der Hand, die er ihr reichte, um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Wer ist Archie?"

„Mein Uhu. Mutter und Vater haben ihn mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt."

Die Beiden liefen quer über die Wiese zu einem kleinen Turm. Welcher fast keine Fenster und ganz nur oben Vereinzelte bogenförmige Öffnungen in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen aufwies. Die alte Tür knarrte etwas, als Draco sie aufstieß. Die Wände im Inneren waren aus grob gehauenen Stein, ebenso die Wendeltreppe, die nach oben und unten führte. Der junge Malfoy ging voran nach oben. Das einfallende Tageslicht beleuchtete die Treppe gerade genug, um die Stufen zu erkennen. Als sie oben ankamen war es dank der Öffnungen etwas heller. Fünf Augenpaare richteten sich auf die ungebetenen Ruhestörer.

„Wofür braucht ihr fünf Eulen?", fragte Linn und wich vor einem Waldkauz zurück, der sie anstarrte, als wolle er ihr die Augen aushaken.

„Weil Vater drei für sich allein in Anspruch nimmt."

„Eine für seine Arbeit, eine für private Zwecke und eine als Ersatz. Die Schleiereule da drüben gehört Mutter", sagte Draco und hielt seinen Arm einem Uhu entgegen. Doch anstatt dem Uhu flog der Waldkauz neben Linn los und setzte sich bedrohlich flügelschlagend auf Dracos Arm, als ob er ein größeres Anrecht darauf hätte als der Uhu.

„Grogan, du Mistvieh!", schrie Draco und schüttelte den aufdringlichen Kauz von seinem Arm. Dieser gab letztendlich nach, setzte sich beleidigt auf seinen Platz zurück und beobachtete, wie der Uhu sich auf Dracos Arm platzierte.

„Grogan kann Archie nicht leiden. Die beiden haben schon den ganzen Sommer über gegeneinander gekämpft. Ich denke, wir können wieder ins Haus, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass wir Vater begegnen."

Linn folgte Draco die Wendeltreppe nach unten, vorbei an der Tür, durch welche sie gekommen waren und liefen dann durch einen Gang der nur noch von Fackeln beleuchtet wurde.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Der Blonde deutete auf eine Tür, an der sie vorbei kamen. „Das ist unsere Küche. Der Gang verbindet unsere Eulerei mit dem Haus. Sehr praktisch, wenn man ins Haus kommen möchte ohne gesehen zu werden."

Sie kamen an eine erneute Wendeltreppe, welche an einer Tür endete. Dahinter befand sich, wie Linn feststellte, der Korridor zu ihren Schlafzimmern. Draco betrat seines und Archie flog sofort auf das Dach seines Himmelbettes.

„Pergament und Feder sind da auf dem Schreibtisch und ein Tintenfass müsste da auch noch stehen", sagte er und deutete auf einen Mahagonitisch an der Wand, bevor er sich auf eine grüne Eckcouch mit weißen Kissen fallen ließ und Linn dabei beobachtete, wie sie einen kurzen Brief an ihren Vater krakelte, ihn mit dem entführten Schlüssel an Archie gab und diesen dann aus dem Fenster ließ. Als sie sich jedoch zu ihm setzen wollte, ertönte ein Plopp und beinahe wäre sie über Dobby gestolpert, welcher sich wie ohne Vorwarnung vor ihren Füßen materialisierte. Dem Anschein nach, versuchte er zwei Besen, Zauberstäbe und ein großes Tablett mit Essen gleichzeitig zu transportieren. Linn griff nach Letzterem, um einen Fall von eben jenem zu vermeiden.

„Oh, danke sehr, Miss"; quiekte Dobby sofort los. „Dobby hat diese Besen und Zauberstäbe unten auf der Wiese gefunden und sie Miss Snape und Mr Malfoy mitgebracht, Mr Malfoy, Sir."

„Ja, Dobby, du kannst gehen.", sagte Draco, der dank seinem leeren Magen schon vollkommen auf das Essen fixiert war. Linn setzte sich zu ihm, stellte das Tablett zwischen sie und nahm sich eine Schüssel Haferbrei.

„Was denkst du, in welche Häuser wir kommen?"

„Slytherin", sagte Draco und schob sich einen Löffel Haferbrei zwischen die Zähne. „Ist doch ganz klar. Hufflepuff kommt ja wohl nicht in Frage."

„Lieber Hufflepuff als Griffindor. Mein Vater würde ausrasten."

„Wir sind doch keine Blutsverräter. Griffindor ist also für uns kein Thema."

„Nicht ganz." Über Linns Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. „Griffindor ist für dich kein Thema. Dein reines Blut lässt sich sicher bis zu den Anfängen der Existenz unserer magischen Welt zurückverfolgen, wenn nicht sogar noch weiter. Mein Vater hingegen ist nur ein Halbblut. Sein Vater besaß nicht einmal ansatzweise magische Fähigkeiten."

„Aber dafür war seine Mutter reinblütig", versuchte Draco sie aufzuheitern und spießte mit einer Gabel ein Stück Schinken an.

„Was aber nichts bedeutet, da sie ja wegen Blutverrat aus der Familie ausgeschlossen wurde."

„Deine Mutter war aber reinblütig und wurde nicht von ihrer Familie verstoßen."

„Ich denke, dass wäre sie, wenn sie und mein Vater nicht beide dem Dunklen Lord gedient hätten."

„Jetzt hör endlich auf, nach einem Haar in der Suppe zu suchen, nur damit du eine Ausrede dafür hast, dass du nicht nach Slytherin kommst, was kompletter Schwachsinn ist, da es keinen Grund dafür gibt. So schlau wie du bist, würde für dich als zweite Wahl nur Ravenclaw in Frage kommen. Ich frage mich eh, warum wir die ganzen anderen mit aufnehmen. Es wäre doch viel einfacher, wenn wir unter uns bleiben würden. Dann bräuchten wir auch nur noch ein Haus oder zwei. Eins für uns Reinblüter und das Andere für die Mischlinge."

„Dann wäre ja wohl schon festgelegt, wo ich hinkomme", meinte Linn und stach trübsinnig auf ein Stück Ei ein.

„Ist das neuerdings dein Lieblingsthema, oder siehst du immer alles so schwarz?"

„Was denn? Es ist doch so."

„Sieh dir mal Crabbe und Goyle an. Bei denen ist es ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt einen Brief bekommen haben. Würde mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundern, wenn die in Hufflepuff landen."

„Okay, Punkt für dich. Bei denen ist es wirklich überraschend, dass die wissen, wie man atmet. Das Einzige, was die können ist essen und dumm in der Gegend rumstehen."

„Stimmt. Aber wer mich wirklich interessiert, ist Harry Potter. Was kann das schon für ein Junge sein, der dem Dunklen Lord die Stirn geboten und ihn bezwungen hat. Alle erwarten ja soo große Taten von ihm, also kann er ja nur ein Slytherin werden. Andererseits ist er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Da kann er wohl kaum besser sein als jedes herkömmliche Schlammblut, das man an der nächstbesten Ecke trifft."

„Vielleicht entpuppt sich unser sagenumwobenes Wunderkind auch als hoffnungsloser Squib, der es nur mit Hilfe eines großen Zufalls schaffte zu überleben."

„Um das zu erfahren, werden wir uns wohl oder übel bis zum Schuljahresbeginn gedulden müssen. Es sind ja nur noch fünf Tage bis dahin."

„Ja. Noch fünf viel zu lange Tage."

* * *

So. Das wars leider auch schon wieder. Zum Schluss jetzt noch ein GANZ GROSSES DANKE für eure Revs, ich freu mich immer über eure Meinung.

Bis zum (hoffentlich schnellen) nächsten Mal.

euer Daydreamer


End file.
